Just a piece of Indonesia's History
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Ketika Indonesia menemukan sebuah album foto yang 'membawanya' kembali ke masa lalu. ‖ fem!Indonesia


Title: Just a piece of Indonesia's History

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Power

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power belongs with Hidekaz Himaruya. This fanfiction belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Ketika Indonesia menemukan sebuah album foto yang _'membawanya'_ kembali ke masa lalu. ‖ fem!Indonesia

Warning: GAJE! ‖ Kalimat yang dicetak miring merupakan gambaran masa lalu atau flashback.

Note: **Dirgahayu ke-67 untuk negaraku yang tercinta, Indonesia. Semoga Tuhan senantiasa memberikan yang terbaik untuk bangsa dan negara ini. Berjuanglah seluruh rakyat Indonesia untuk membanggakan, memperbaiki, dan membangun bangsa dan negara ini.**

A/N: Maaf, sepertinya ff ini sangat hancur~ T.T

* * *

**Just a Piece of Indonesia's History**

* * *

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang mulai merasa pegal karena seharian ini ia sibuk. Sejak tadi pagi, jadwal kegiatannya hari ini memang cukup padat. Dini hari, ia sudah harus mengirim _e-mail _ke teman-temannya sesama personifikasi negara untuk menanyakan dan mengkonfirmasi, apakah mereka akan datang ke negaranya esok? Pukul tujuh pagi, ia berangkat ke istana kepresidenan yang langsung diserahi setumpuk tugas saat ia datang. Pukul sebelas pagi, ia cepat-cepat pergi ke gedung DPR untuk mengikuti rapat DPR yang kadang membuatnya semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri melihat keadaan para wakil negaranya yang bertindak semena-mena, tidak peduli, dan tidak serius dalam menangani masalah negaranya. Sekitar pukul setengah satu, ia memacu cepat sepeda motornya melewati berbagai kemacetan yang terjadi di jalanan ibu kota untuk mengikuti latihan upacara. Dan ia baru sampai di rumah lima menit yang lalu.

Tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Tidak akan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena besok merupakan salah satu hari yang bersejarah baginya dan bagi seluruh rakyat yang ia cintai.

Wanita itu bernama Republik Indonesia ataupun Negara Kesatuan Rakyat Indonesia dan banyak nama lainnya, tetapi ia cukup dipanggil dengan Indonesia, kok. Sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih pegal ke kamarnya, wanita berkulit sawo matang itu tersenyum mengingat tanggal berapa saat ini. "Enam belas Agustus," ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Apa lagi, ya?" tanya Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah selesai menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan besok, pakaian yang sudah ia kenakan ketika merayakan hari kemerdekaannya sebanyak enam puluh satu kali, sebuah kebaya putih dan rok panjang batik ditambah selendang putih miliknya. Ia teringat sesuatu yang belum ia persiapkan. "Selopku!"

Hampir berlari, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke gudang yang ada di rumahnya.

* * *

Mata hitam milik wanita Asia Tenggara itu mencari ke seluruh penjuru gudangnya dan menemukan setumpuk kotak sepatu di seberang ruangan. Ia menghela nafas lega sesaat setelah menemukan selop hitam yang ia cari.

**BRUKK**

Indonesia memandang awas ke arah tumpukan kain yang berada di samping kumpulan bambu runcing miliknya. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya sambil membatin, 'Apa mungkin ulah _mereka_? Tumben _mereka _mengisengiku.' Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Makhluk-makhluk halus yang disebutnya _mereka_ memang belum Indonesia lihat seharian ini, tapi jarang sekali _mereka _bermain di tempat ini.

"Apakah _kalian _sedang main disini?" tanyanya berharap salah satu dari _mereka_ akan menjawabnya tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia menghela nafas kecewa sambil berjalan ke arah sumber datangnya suara. 'Mungkin tikus,' pikirnya agak ngeri, ia memang memiliki pengalaman kurang menyenangkan dengan binatang bernama tikus tersebut.

Ia tercekat mengetahui kalau benda yang tadi jatuh hingga, menimbulkan debum keras saat mendarat di lantai adalah sebuah album foto tebal yang sampulnya sudah memudar. Jemari-jemarinya menarik album foto pemberian mantan penjajahnya itu. "Masa laluku," ucapnya pelan hampir tak bersuara. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mulai terasa campur aduk dan membuatnya pusing.

Indonesia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai merasa sesak hanya karena melihatnya album foto itu. Sedikit gemetar ia mulai membuka album foto itu.

Gambar pertama membuatnya tersenyum miris. Fotonya dengan Belanda. Saat itu, ia belum tahu kalau pria dari daratan Eropa itu sedang memanfaatkan dirinya. Ia merutuki kepolosannya itu, seandainya ia tidak terlalu polos mungkin ia takkan merasakan kekejaman dari penjajahan dalam waktu yang lama.

Foto-foto selanjutnya berhasil membuat dadanya semakin sesak dengan rasa panas yang mulai menyergap matanya. Masa-masa penjajahan Belanda tengah berlangsung dan ia merasa terseret kembali ke dalamnya.

* * *

_"Indischë!" bentak pemuda beriris hijau itu sambil membanting gelas di depannya. Ia menunjuk perempuan yang berdiri sambil menunduk dalam di hadapannya. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini! Untuk apa kau keluar rumah tadi, hah?!"_

_ "Ta-tadi ada nenek tua yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan," jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Indischë itu gemetar. Dahulu, ia membantu seluruh orang disekitarnya setiap hari namun, sejak pemuda penggemar tembakau itu datang, ia dilarang keluar rumah dan tadi itu pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah setelah bertahun-tahun dikurung pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya."_

_Pemuda bernama lengkap Koninjkirk der Nederlanden itu menatap tajam perempuan itu. "Sepertinya kau sengaja untuk meminta hukuman dariku."_

_ "Ja-jangan. Kumohon ja-jangan menghukumku, meneer."_

* * *

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi Indonesia ketika mengingat hukuman-hukuman yang diterimanya dari kakak Belgia dan Luxembourg itu. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri gemetar dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hukuman yang diterimanya dari Belanda semakin kejam setiap harinya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya memar hingga luka-luka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tenang, Indonesia, kamu sudah merdeka sekarang," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan traumanya sendiri.

Dengan agak enggan, ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan fotonya dengan Jepang. Mata dari wanita yang juga dijuluki Ibu Pertiwi itu semakin memanas. Ia kembali teringat betapa mudahnya ia dibodohi oleh Jepang saat itu. Awalnya memang pria asal Asia Timur itu memang berlaku sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar seperti perlakuan seorang kakak yang seharusnya tetapi, hari-hari selanjutnya terisi dengan berbagai kekejaman yang melebihi kekejaman Belanda terhadap dirinya.

* * *

_"Ma-maaf, Jepang, aku tidak bermaksud un-" Belum selesai perempuan itu mengatakan permintaan maafnya, Jepang sudah menarik keras rambut panjang hitamnya dengan marah, membuatnya meringis kesakitan._

_ "Berani sekali kamu melawanku," ucap Jepang tajam menguatkan jambakannya di rambut personifikasi yang sedang ia jajah itu. Beberapa helai rambut perempuan itu rontok dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia melempar perempuan itu kuat-kuat hingga kepala perempuan itu membentur lantai hingga berdarah. "Tanam jarak untuk perang! Bukan tanam padi!"_

_ "Maafkan, a-AKH!" Perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan saat pedang yang disebut Jepang sebagai katana itu menggores lengan kanannya. Goresan yang cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah yang mengalir dari lengannya. Ia menunduk, mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, tidak di hadapan penjajahnya itu._

_ "Kalau kau berani melawanku lagi, dapat kupastikan kedua kakimu itu akan kukuliti," ucap Jepang serius dan tajam sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan perempuan yang terduduk lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah, duduk di atas darahnya yang terus mengalir keluar._

* * *

Air mata yang susah payah ditahannya mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya. Indonesia menangis tanpa suara mengingat kekejaman Jepang. Seandainya tidak ada yang namanya perang dunia, Jepang pasti tidak akan pernah meliriknya untuk dimanfaatkan. Dimanfaatkan dan disiksa setiap hari. Hampir selama masa penjajahan Jepang atas dirinya, ia harus menjalani hidup dengan luka-luka baru yang tak jarang menjadi nanah. Ia memeluk gemetar kedua kakinya yang masih utuh, berterima kasih pada seluruh rakyatnya yang berhasil meraih kemerdekaan atas Indonesia. "Terima kasih, kalian tidak akan pernah kulupakan untuk selamanya."

"Sajak Jepang kuno," ujarnya pelan sambil meraih kertas putih yang warnanya sudah menguning di antara foto-foto masa pendudukan Jepang itu.

* * *

_"Kau tahu, keadaanmu itu seperti salah satu sajak kuno asal negaraku," ucap Jepang sambil mengambil secarik kertas putih dari dalam saku celana putih yang dipakainya._

_Indonesia mengeryit. "Sajak?"_

_Jepang mengangguk dan memberikan kertas berisi sajak itu ke tangan Indonesia. "Dijajah Belanda, Portugis, Inggris, lalu aku.." –Ia berhenti sejenak- "Dan bahkan sekarang.. kamu masih harus melawan Belanda yang bersikeras untuk memilikimu."_

_Indonesia membaca kertas yang diberikan Jepang kepadanya._

.

Taguinaki

Ne nite nakazuba

Uguisu no

Ko ni sumu ukine

Mizu ya aramashi

.

[Kalau bukan karena]

[Keindahan senandungnya yang tiada tanding]

[Burung Nigthingale dalam sangkarnya,]

[Takkan pernah mengalami]

[Takdir yang begitu kejam]

_-Sajak Jepang kuno_

* * *

Sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya, Indonesia membuka halaman selanjutnya yang langsung membuat wajahnya kembali bersinar cerah. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan keinginan terdalamnya. Proklamasi kemerdekaannya dibacakan salah satu rumah yang terletak di Jalan Pegangsaan Timur.

* * *

_Di tempat itu. Di bawah terik matahari yang bersinar cerah di atas kepala-kepala mereka. Sambil menahan lapar dan dahaga juga emosi mereka berdiri di tempat itu. Membacakan isi dari secarik kertas yang mengubah kehidupan banyak orang. "Proklamasi," ucap pria berpeci itu dengan percaya diri dan berwibawa._

_Semua orang yang hadir disana terlihat sangat hikmat mendengarkan isi kertas tersebut. Beberapa terlihat gugup dan beberapa lainnya terlihat sangat semangat hingga, tidak sabar untuk menantikan akhir kata dari perkataan pria berpakaian putih itu._

_ "Atas nama bangsa Indonesia," ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Ir. Soekarno bersiap mengakhiri ucapannya. "Soekarno. Hatta."_

_Dan selama berhari-hari selanjutnya, setiap orang yang merasa sebagai bangsa Indonesia mendengarkan siaran proklamasi itu melalui radio-radio yang ada secara bersama-sama dengan penuh suka cita. Siaran proklamasi itu terus diulang-ulang agar seluruh bangsa Indonesia tahu kalau mereka telah merdeka, merdeka dengan kekuatan mereka semua. Melampiaskan kebahagiaan itu melalui ucapan selamat sambil berjabat tangan, beberapa saling berpelukan seraya mengucapkan selamat, beberapa lainnya mencorat-coret tembok untuk menuliskan, _**MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA!**_atau pun kata-kata lainnya yang masih berhubungan dengan luapan kebahagiaan mereka atas kemerdekaan yang mereka raih, dan beberapa yang lain mulai memikirkan kelanjutan negara yang baru berdiri itu, berharap Indonesia dapat menjadi lebih baik di masa depan, lebih baik tanpa adanya penyiksaan ataupun penjajahan._

_Seorang perempuan tersenyum melihat semua luapan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan atas kemerdekaan dirinya, ya benar, dia personifikasi dari negara Republik Indonesia. 'Semoga mereka semua tidak merasakan penderitaan itu lagi,' batinnya sebelum melihat sang saka yang berkibar gagah di langit biru, menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa sebuah negara telah lahir dan merdeka di benua Asia._

* * *

Indonesia mengelus foto-foto itu dengan perasaan haru yang tidak dapat terbendung lagi, air matanya kembali tumpah. Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, air mata yang kini menetes adalah air mata bahagia. "Saat itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang menulis, 'MERDEKA ATAU MATI!' di dinding-dinding putih itu. Semua merasa sangat bahagia saat itu. Sorak-sorai kegembiraan terdengar dimana-mana tapi.." perkataannya berhenti saat ia melihat foto selanjutnya, tatapan matanya yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan mulai mendingin. "Agresi Militer Belanda.."

* * *

_Mata hitam milik wanita berkulit sawo matang itu membesar kaget. Ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan pria berambut pirang yang ditata berdiri dengan mata hijau dan mengenakan syal biru-putih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada disini, Kompeni!?"_

_ "Aku kemari untuk mengambil hal yang memang menjadi milikku."_

_ "'Milik'mu?" Indonesia melemparkan senyuman palsunya pada tamu yang datang tanpa diundangnya itu. "Lebih baik kalau kamu pulang saja," ucap wanita itu lembut namun, tajam. "Kamu tidak diinginkan disini."_

_ "Begitukah?" tanya pria bernama Belanda itu terlihat pura-pura berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, menampilkan seringai licik miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau menginginkanku disini?"_

_Indonesia menelan ludah gugup. "Pulanglah!" perintahnya dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat lalu, menutup pintu. Ia harus bersiap untuk serangan-serangan yang sepertinya akan dilancarkan oleh pemuda kincir angin itu. Dan ternyata serangan-serangan itu memang terjadi dan sangat brutal dengan tumpahan darah dimana-mana dan banyak nyawa yang melayang karenanya._

* * *

Wanita itu bergidik ngeri mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tumpahan darah dimana-mana dengan tumpukan manusia dimana-mana juga. Suara letupan senjata terus terdengar diiringi dengan jeritan-jeritan ketakutan dan kesakitan. Ia juga sempat melalui sebuah jalan yang digenangi oleh darah kering yang sangat lengket di sepatunya saat ia berusaha untuk mengevakuasi penduduk. Saat itu, ia dapat merasakan banyak nyawa rakyatnya yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya seakan tidak yakin untuk pergi ke alam sana, tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan Indonesia yang tengah berada dalam pertarungan besar.

"Dasar kejam," desis Indonesia pelan sambil menutup album fotonya itu. Ia teringat pada perjanjian-perjanjian yang harus ia lalui dengan Belanda, tetapi dengan seenaknya, pria penyuka keju itu melanggar semua perjanjian yang sudah disepakati. Mulai dari Linggarjati, Renville, Roem-Royen, dan berakhir di KMB. Ia menghela nafas mengingat keegoisan mantan penjajahnya itu. "Dan ia masih sangat memanfaatkanku di perjanjian KMB. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Jam dinding kayu yang tergantung manis di dinding gudang telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia mengingat _sedikit_ masa lalunya di tempat ini disertai dengan beberapa emosi yang secara tidak sengaja diperlihatkan dirinya.

Ia menenteng sepasang selopnya sebelum berdiri. Melemparkan ekspresi yang agak sulit didefinisikan ke arah album foto yang tertutup di atas beberapa kardus yang _berdiri_ dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum. "'Kan kubiarkan masa laluku tertutup tanpa disentuh di tempat ini," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari gudang. "'Kan kubiarkan ingatan tentang masa lalu itu tetap di tempatnya karena suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan membutuhkannya. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa." Ia tertawa pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Indonesia teringat tentang suatu hal. "Hm.. Tapi sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk mengingat hal tersebut," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Beberapa saat lalu, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau aku negara gagal 'kan?" Perempuan pucat berambut hitam panjang dengan punggung berlubang yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Pintu kamar Indonesia terbuka tanpa perlu pemiliknya sentuh. Sesuatu dengan badan gelap yang sangat besar membukakan pintu untuknya. Indonesia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih bantuannya." Makhluk itu hanya balas tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sambil menaruh selop hitamnya di dekat pakaian yang akan ia kenakan besok pagi jam 10.00, perempuan yang juga dijuluki Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu kembali berbicara, "Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk memajukan negara ini tapi tetap saja gagal~ Kalau boleh jujur mungkin aku juga sudah sangat lelah berusaha beberapa tahun terakhir tetapi, terus dicaci dan dihina rakyatku sendiri~" Ia menghela nafas. "Meskipun aku lelah tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah 'kan?" Ia tertawa pelan diikuti anggukan dari perempuan pucat tadi.

"Kuharap mereka membantuku," ujar Indonesia pelan. "Tak hanya menghinaku tetapi juga membantuku. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya sendirian tanpa bantuan, seperti kemerdekaanku yang diraih dengan seluruh kekuatan, jerih payah, dan semangat rakyatku yang bahkan merelakan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk membuatku merdeka. Aku ingin mereka mengingat masa laluku, bagaimana sulitnya hidup di dalam kekangan penjajah dan kemerdekaan yang susah payah didapatkan."

Sesosok anak kecil pucat yang hanya memakai _popok_ dengan wajah polos memandang sedih kearah Indonesia. "Hahaha.. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," ucap Indonesia setengah tertawa.

"Aku takkan meminta hal sulit, seperti minta diambilkan bulan." Indonesia memandangi bulan kecil yang berada di langit di luar jendela kamarnya. "Hanya berharap tak ada lagi perselisihan diantara mereka dan kebahagian serta, kesejahteraan menaungi mereka semua. Oh, ya, aku harap aku juga bisa lebih maju dan berguna mulai esok hari."

"Aku harus tidur,"ucapnya pelan.

Makhluk-makhluk pucat disekitar Indonesia tersenyum mendengar perkataannya dan satu demi satu menghilang, hingga meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

"Lupakan seluruh masalah dan tidur karena esok semua harus bersuka cita." Indonesia duduk di atas kasurnya lalu, meluruskan kedua kakinya disana. Menguap sedikit sebelum akhirnya, jatuh terlelap.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

** [FAKTA-FAKTA:]**

**1. **Sewaktu masa pendudukan Belanda di tanah pribumi, pernah terjadi wabah pes yang sangat meresahkan. Seperti yang telah kita semua ketahui, penyakit pes ini terjadi karena ledakan jumlah kelahiran tikus. Menurut catatan sejarah yang ada, tidak ada satu dokter Belanda yang mau ataupun berani menangani masalah ini karena takut tertular penyakit pes tetapi, ada satu dokter pribumi yang berani menangani masalah ini, dialah **Dr. Cipto Mangunkusumo** yang setelahnya menolak penghargaan atas keberaniannya menangani penyakit pes dari kerajaan Belanda.

**2. ** Sajak Jepang diatas kuambil dari salah satu sajak Jepang kuno yang terdapat dalam novel berjudul "** The Last Concubine **" karya Lesley Downer yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan gadis Jepang pada akhir abad 19.

**3. **KMB atau **Konferensi Meja Bundar** diadakan di Den Haag, Belanda pada 23 Agustus - 02 November 1949. Hasil dari perjanjian ini juga sama menyulitkan negara Indonesia seperti halnya perjanjian-perjanjian Belanda dengan Indonesia yang sebelumnya. Hasilnya, yakni: **a.) **Serah terima dari pemerintah kolonial Belanda kepada Republik Indonesia Serikat (RIS), kecuali Papua Barat. Indonesia ingin seluruh bekas daerah Hindia-Belanda menjadi bagian dari daerah Indonesia, sedangkan Belanda ingin menjadikan Papua Barat negara terpisah karena perbedaan etnis. Dikarenakan konferensi ditutup tanpa adanya keputusan mengenai hal ini, pasal 2 menyebutkan bahwa Papua Barat bukan bagian dari serah terima dan masalah ini akan diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu (paling lama) satu tahun. **b.)** Dibentuklah sebuah persekutuan Belanda-Indonesia, dengan kerajaan Belanda sebagai kepala negara. **c.)** Hutang Hindia-Belanda harus ditanggung oleh Republik Indonesia Serikat (RIS).


End file.
